onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Edward Jacobs
| extra1= | extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= | }} Edward Jacobs is the Captain of the Jacobs Pirates. He possesses the Garrassu Garrassu no Mi. Because of his bounty of over 450,000,000 Beli, he is also a member of the Three Heavenly Kings. Apearance Edward Jacobs is a man of average height with a light physique. he is ofetn underestimated due to his stature. He has slick brown hair that reaches down to his shoulders. alwys is seen with a bok in hand. He usually wears a red long coat with yellow trim that covers the lower part of his face. Sometimes he will switch his red coat for a black longcoat with white trim, but this only happens when he is is about to engage in serious business. Personality Jacobs is very refined and well mannared despite his background. He is cool and collected most anytime, even being collected enough to wistand attacks from Big Riddick. He is extremely smart and has a massive intellect, being compared to Vegapunk. He views the posistions of the crew as equal and shares in duties on his ship. He can have an extremely violent temper, going so far as to drown his previous first mate for failing to retrieve a book for him. Abilities and Powers Jacobs Possesses the powera of the Garrassu Garrasssu no Mi. Also as one of the Three Heavenly Kings, Jacobs has control over a massive crew and allied forces greater then Whitebeards. Haki Jacobs Possesses Both Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki. History Jacobs grew up on the industrial island known as Kur-Incantus. Jacobs was an orphan who liived among a band off thieves. once wheenn JAacobs tlea piecce of bread from another thief, beaten and abandoned. othther seet chilildren beat him up and teased him forr histaturee. when he was tthe agof 10 the pirate captain Derrick Billings Jacobs found him and took him in. for the next four years he was taught the we ways of the pirates. At the Age of 14, Edward witnessed mutiny. Derrick's crew turned on him and decapitated him. During the mutiny, Edward hid in Derrick's cabbin. he looked for a means of escape and stumbeled upon a large chest. inside was the Garrassu Garrassu no Mi. Distracted by the fruit, Edward did not notice the mutiniers rushing into the cabin. the took Edward and thr fruit. Edward was force fed the fruit and then was tied to the headless body of Captian Jacobs. The Mutiniers were going to throw him into the harbor to let him drown. Edward enraged by his captain's murder, broke free from his restraints and systematically slaughtered the murderous crew with his new powers. Edward took Derrick's last name as his own and sailed away from Kur-Incantus. He wold then go on to assemble a crew that was comprised completely of Devil fruit users, making many allies and enemies along the way. Trivia Some of Jacobs attacks are named after Famous Books. Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Pirate Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Logia User Category:Male